


The Game

by hannapalooza



Category: British Actor RPF, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, In Character, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS RPF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

It was just a game, part of the show. The gloved hands sliding under his shirt, teasing skin, the weight and presence of the man behind him, stinking of Brut and fags, just another scene. He was Sam, Sammy boy, DI Tyler, face pressed against cold brick, body held in place by strong hands, the Guv’s strong hands. Sam and Gene having sex in a piss stained alley, that’s all this was, nothing to do with the real world, nothing to do with John Simm and Philip Glenister. It was the only safe way to do this. Phil stepped closer, hot breath on the back of his neck, as big hands eased across John’s crotch, deftly flicking open buttons and slipping inside. John bit back a moan as he felt smooth leather gripping him roughly, as Phil’s other hand swiftly dragged his trousers and underwear down to his knees. John instinctively widened his stance as Phil quickly removed the glove from his right hand, stuffing it in the pocket of the camel hair coat and bringing out a small bottle of lube, squirting a jet onto his palm and dropping it back into his pocket before returning the gloved hand to John’s cock, the fingers of his right hand dipping straight into the cleft of John’s arse. Ruthlessly Phil slid in two fingers and scissored to open him up. John winced at the pain as Phil thrust in.

 

“Don’t you dare look at me when I’m fucking you Tyler” Phil ground out as he stepped forward, grabbing John’s chin and forcing his head back against the brick, before guiding his cock slowly into John’s arse. John moaned at the intrusion, willing himself to relax as Phil pushed into him and stilled balls-deep. Phil started stroking John’s cock, the soft friction of the leather making him buck forward into his grip as Phil started a punishing rhythm with both hips and hands , thrusting hard and fast.

 

 

John could remember exactly when this dangerous game had started. Third day of filming, the scene outside CID, being kidney punched and dropping to his knees again and again, Phil stepping in and leaning down to deliver his line, big hands heavy on his shoulders. On the fourth take Phil hit him a little too hard and John’s collapse was genuine, Phil caught off balance by his suddenly shifting weight and stumbling into him. John felt the unmistakable pressure of an erection pressing into his shoulder as Phil righted himself, and desire immediately uncoiled in his gut. Two more takes of indecently close physical contact and hot breath in his ear, and John was dizzy with lust. He heard the director call lunch and followed Phil to his trailer, neither man talking, and John was on his knees as soon as the door shut behind him, hands scrabbling at Phil’s fly, smirking at the incongruity of black Calvin Klein boxers under seventies polyester, before swiftly tugging them down and giving his first blow job in ten years .

 

It didn’t take long for Phil to start bucking his hips forward, hand pressed against the back of John’s neck urging him further onto his cock, hard and hot as it plunged into John’s mouth, wet with saliva and precum. John tangled his hands in the camel hair coat and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Phil in, sacrificing elegance for speed. He couldn’t suppress a smile when Phil came hard down his throat groaning “fuuck Sam”, Manchester drawl firmly in place.

 

 

Today Phil sidled up to him between takes, as John sat on the ratty sofa in the CID office, waiting for the next set-up.

 

“When we’re finished for the day, I’m gonna fuck you into a brick wall Sammy, so you’d better find a place where we won’t be disturbed.” That trademark Gene leer and Phil was off, not needed in the next scene.

 

So here he was, spread-eagled against a wall behind the trailers, hidden from view, moaning under his breath as Phil fucked him into the bricks, reciting a litany of filth in his ear, never breaking character for one second as he hammered away at him, exhorting Sam to push back, take it like a man and come for his Guv, come all over his gloves. And John did, arse muscles clenching as he came in Phil’s grip, biting his lip because he couldn’t trust himself not to call out the wrong name as he orgasmed . With an incoherent groan and a final push into him Phil climaxed, breathing harsh against his neck before planting a swift kiss against John’s hairline and stepping away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI
> 
> First posted to hans_fics on LJ - 28.07.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
